Healing Rain
by silverfire113
Summary: Marth hates the rain, but can a certain bounty hunter melt his cold heart? Marth X Samussorry bout the horrible summary lol


Marth looked out the window absently. Dark clouds had filled the sky earlier on, and now were pouring out rain from full bellies. Everything outside looked bleak; dead. The swordsman sighed. This kind of weather reminded him of Altea. Of his past. Why did the rain always bring so many bad memories back after he had tried to forget? He leaned his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay Marth?" a feminine voice asked from behind.

Marth reopened his eyes. He wasn't exactly in a good mood currently, and it took all his self control to keep from snapping at the person.

"I'm fine," he replied stonily.

"…Don't like the rain?"

The exiled prince turned to face the woman, his eyes glinting with a bit of annoyance. "What do you think Samus?"

"Why hate it? The rain can be so beautiful sometimes."

"…"

"…you looked cold so I…made you some hot coco."

The blonde woman (she wasn't wearing her armor) held out a cup of steaming brown liquid to the brooding swordsman. He took it reluctantly as he was brought up to be polite. Samus sat down next to him on the cushioned window set, leaning her head against the glass also. Her crystal-like blue eyes sparkled slightly as she watched Marth close his own dull blue eyes. Without warning she suddenly grabbed Marth's hand. His eyes opened in shock as she pulled him up from his perch, practically dragging him to the front door.

"What are you doing?" he asked coolly, although on the inside he was in a panic.

"I want to show you something," Samus replied over her shoulder as she yanked open the door.

The bounty hunter pulled the prince out into the storm. Rain beat down on them relentlessly but that didn't seem to dampen the sparkle in Samus's eyes. Marth just followed silently behind her, unsure of what to think. Eventually the pair ended up on top of a barren hill, no trees; nothing to shelter them from the pouring rain.

"What do you want to show me?" Marth asked, thoroughly confused.

"Sit down."

"…what?"

"Sit."

Marth did as he was told, seating himself carefully onto the wet grass. Samus plopped down next to him, a small smile brightening her features. She leaned over, whispering into Marth's ear;

"Close your eyes, no peeking. Just listen to the rain."

Marth was a little cautious about this, but he did so anyway. He closed his eyes, his hands not relaxing at all. After some time, Marth's hands finally gave way to peace and he simply listened to the rain. Suddenly he felt a presence directly next to him and he fought to not open his eyes.

"No peeking…"

A soft pressure was suddenly felt against his lips, and he almost gasped in shock. _Is Samus…doing what I think she's doing?_ Marth asked himself in bewilderment. The blonde wrapped her arms around the slim frame of Marth, not stopping her tender kiss. After a minute though she ran out of air and had to break it, slightly surprised that he hadn't pushed her away.

"You can open your eyes now," she said softly so that she wouldn't startle him.

Blue eyes met blue eyes. Marth had a look on his face that Samus had never seen him express for the time she had known him. He looked like a small child about to cry, but she couldn't tell if he actually _was_ crying since it was raining.

"I…I'm sorry Marth I…"

He suddenly just leaned his head on her shoulder, crying into it. Crystal blue eyes widened in shock at the action, but her arms still kept their hold. The bounty pulled him in for a hug. He just continued to cry softly, his body shaking from the cold.

"…did I hurt you?" Samus asked quietly.

"No."

"Why are you crying then?'

"…no one has ever…"

Samus's arms tightened around him. His tears stopped and he sat up straight, slightly pulling away from the hug. "I'm sorry but-"

He was cut of when Samus took his face in her hands and kissed him again. His eyes widened and his pale face actually got dome color in it. Samus giggled when she pulled away, a smile back on her face.

"There is nothing you should be sorry about."

* * *

**Don't really know how this one came about but i hope you like it**

**well, it is raining over here right now, so that might be the cause...**

**oh well, please enjoy it and i do appreciate reviews and maybe even a request? lol thankies everyone:) **


End file.
